


Foot First

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9215543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snarry100's prompt #557: First Footer.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #557: First Footer. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Foot First

~

“Happy New Year.” 

“Quite.” 

“Apparently there’s this custom,” whispers Harry, “where a dark-haired man enters your house at midnight on New Year’s Eve. Supposed to bring good luck.” 

“A first footer?” 

“You’ve heard of it.” 

“It’s an old custom,” Severus says. “What brought that up?” 

“We could use some good luck.” 

Severus snorts. “If you think I’m setting foot outside at midnight in winter—”

“You’re the one who said we’ll need all the luck in the world to make this work.” 

“We’re naked!”

“True.” Harry laughs. “No first footing, then?”

Closing his eyes, Severus gathers Harry closer. “Our luck’s fine.” 

~


End file.
